Azrael Crucifix
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Azrael Crucifix was a mark VII jaeger slated for launch in 2035. Jointly owned and funded by the USA and South Korean PPDC branches, it was to be the first jaeger assigned to the newly-completed Incheon Shatterdome. History Initial development on Azrael Crucifix was plagued with issues over its AZ-X Falcon Wings and TSLA-006 batteries. Durability and weight issues with the extendable wings(doubling as swords) resulted in two complete redesigns, and subsequent delays in the jaeger's construction. In addition, no existing batteries were dense enough to allow the simultaneous usage of all weapons during flight, resulting in a clean-sheet battery design which further pushed back development. Three PPDC conferences regarding the design's feasibility were held throughout 2033 and 2034, two of which resulted in significant deadline extensions. All in all, Azrael Crucifix cost an astronomical $200 billion to build, and was delayed by 11 months. Her launch date had to be moved from June 2, 2034 to May 23, 2035. Sadly, the PPDC's radical new jaeger would never make it into service. She was destroyed during the final stages of construction by rogue Shao Industries drones attacking Anchorage. The drones overpowered all active jaegers in the Anchorage fleet, obliterating the shatterdome before moving on to Kodiak Island's Assembly Building. As Azrael was all but completed, she presented the greatest target to the rogue drones. The mark VII was subsequently ripped apart, and completely annihilated when the Assembly Building's fuel cells were detonated by the drones. PPDC reports after the battle of MegaTokyo concluded Azrael Crucifix was un-salvageable. Her remains were moved to Oblivion Bay. Features Azrael Crucifix is the PPDC's first attempt at a jaeger capable of extended flight. Three pilots are required due to the jaeger's complex design. Azrael's TSLA-006 battery cells are twice as dense as the ones used on Saber Athena, the first mark VII. They can be recharged via kinetic energy generated from the jaeger's movements. This energy can either be unleashed in punishing bursts, or stored and used as back-up power in the event of an EMP attack. The AZ-X Falcon Wings fold up when stowed, expanding to provide lift when needed. Each segment of the wing houses a thermal vibro-blade, which can independently pivot out of its housing to sever a kaiju's tail/limb. Another integral part of Azrael's flight capability are the Raptor V boosters. They are mounted on the jaeger's back, calves and elbows, and provide thrust equivalent to the Saturn V rocket on liftoff. All these features result in an extended flight time of 3 hours, with a maximum operating altitude of 50,000 feet. In order to complement its flight capabilities, Azrael Crucifix is equipped with heavy conn-pod insulation and an internal pressurization system. A triple-redundant oxygen supply ensures the survival of all three pilots in the event of a failure at high altitude. Escape pods are fitted with oxygen tanks, pressurization systems and a parachute. Crucifix's wing-mounted thermal vibro-blades are an evolution of Striker Eureka's sling blades. Heating and vibration maximizes the potential of each slash and stab. These blades can either act as "scissors" when mounted, or hurled at supersonic speeds to burrow deep inside a kaiju's body. Hand-wielding is also a possibility. In addition to blades, Azrael is equipped with a plethora of ranged weapons. Back-mounted railguns and napalm missiles cause devastating damage to a kaiju's armor, while Evolved AKM missiles penetrate deep inside and wreak havoc on its organs. Each Mk.III Evolved AKM features a 1-megaton warhead, and ramjet propulsion for 30% greater penetration compared to its predecessor. These missiles are launched from recessed canisters on the jaeger's chest, shoulders and thighs. Despite its short height, Crucifix is relatively heavy at 2,175 tons. This is mainly due to its complex flight gear and extensive armor. The latter is made possible thanks to the advent of lightweight composite armor as an alternative to pure steel. Although the exact composition of Crucifix's armor remains classified, it is confirmed to utilize steel and titanium alloys, as well as advanced nano-ceramics. Compact composite armor is applied in overlapping layers, as to better protect the joints from attack and increase thickness. Effective thickness is further bolstered by aggressive angles and slopes. Particular emphasis is placed on the jaeger's chest, back, forearms and thighs, with up to two layers of armor. These features, coupled with triple-redundant systems and heavy battery shielding, grant Azrael Crucifix survivability on par with much heavier units. Kaiju Killed Azrael Crucifix was destroyed while under construction, and thus has no accredited kaiju kills.